


Relentless Green Hope (DC Comics/Marvel Comics/My Hero Academia Fusion Fic)

by DragonGrimoire



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Pro Hero Midoriya Inko, Protective Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGrimoire/pseuds/DragonGrimoire
Summary: It's a strange world, but it's his. Heroes and Villains, some living far longer than they should. Izuku Midoriya, the child of two Pro Heroes, hears the words he so desperately needed on the day he was diagnosed Powerless, and sometime after a power that's strange and seemingly unimpressive awakens. Can Izuku still become a hero, even with a relatively lame power? I don't know, you ever heard of Steve Rogers, Bobbi Morse, Vic Sage, or Cassandra Cain? Who knows what fate holds for Izuku Midoriya? The next Symbol Of Peace carves out his path, standing on the shoulders of giants.*** There's gonna be LGBTQ+ characters, I'm going to play fast and loose with the canons of all three properties where it suits me but ill do my best to keep events and characters as similar to canon as I can, and i'm going to be altering things to suit the combined universe.***
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Kudos: 5





	Relentless Green Hope (DC Comics/Marvel Comics/My Hero Academia Fusion Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> so uh I got bitten by a plot bunny and this happened. Second Chances chapter 3 and chapter 2 of this will both be coming soon, so look out for those!

_They call me the world’s greatest hero, a Symbol of Peace, but I’m not sure if I see it that way. There are so many heroes I look up to, you know? Wonder Woman, Superman, Spider-Man, All Might, Captain America, Black Cloud,Samsara, and many more. But, there are so many heroes that look up to me, that call me their inspiration, and even my own inspirations call me a friend, an ally, someone they can trust with their lives, their backs, and their identities too. I guess if so many people think of me that way, I really am a great hero,huh? Or maybe I’m just trustworthy. Izuku Midoriya, the weak little kid with a dream, is now the great hero the world knows as -_

_Oh right, you wanted the story, how I got here. My apologies, I have a tendency to ramble that all this time hasn’t really cured. But...if I’m going to tell my story, I’m going to have to tell other people’s as well, you know? The life that shaped me into who I am was shaped by many others, and I can’t leave their stories to rot in good conscience. So, bear with me, because this story might be a little long, and there might be multiple viewpoints, even if I’m the dominant one!_

  
  


******Izuku*****

I was six years old when my X-Gene manifested. I’d just saved Katsuki from drowning, and he was pissed. He advanced on me angrily, little explosions flaring around his hands as his feet pounded on the wooden dock. He just glared at me for a bit and then he lunged forward, sending an explosive punch at me, and the world seemed to slow down. Everything went bright green, and then all of a sudden it was like there were numbers and formulas pasted over everything. I blinked, and suddenly, it changed! It looked more like the little displays I’d seen when Mom and Auntie Mitsuki played video games together, with a glowing red line in the air showing where Kacchan’s punch was going, though it seemed a little...jittery? Unsure? Laggy? 

At the time, I wasn’t sure why, but now I know that it was because my young mind was struggling to process the information my senses took in and process it into what I was seeing in front of me. Regardless, the punch was still heading for me. Moving my diminutive child legs as quickly as I could, i sidestepped Kacchan’s blow.

I remembered what my parents had said the day I was diagnosed Powerless. 

_*flashback_ * 

_“Even without a power, I can still be a hero like you and Daddy and All Might, right Mom?” I asked, my voice shaking with the nerves I was feeling._

_Mom gave me a beatific smile as she pulled me into a hug._

_“Oh Izuku…” She said, her face falling a little, but then she put on a bright smile. “Of course you can be a hero!”_

_“That’s right, Izuku. If people like Captain America and Batman can be some of the world’s greatest heroes, you can too.” Dad piped up from my other side._

_I nodded, thinking about the First Avenger and the Dark Knight, and how they’d fought against impossible odds and came through._

_“I’ll have to train hard, won’t I?” I said, hope returning to me as my parents stood by me in such a defining moment._

_“Yes.Izuku, you’ll have to train hard, but you’ve got the most important trait of a hero already.” Dad smiled, ruffling my hair._

_“What’s that?” I asked._

_“Heart.” Mom said, as Dad joined the hug as well._

_*flashback end*_

Katsuki stood in front of me, fired up and angry. He looked like a little bully, and I knew what Heroes were supposed to do to bullies. Fight back, and teach them to not push people around.

  
  
  


“STUPID SHITTY DEKU, I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!” He roared in my face, about as angry as a 6 year old could get.

It was about then that my power showed what it was really made of, highlighting Kacchan’s legs with the kanji for **_Unstable Stance_ ** . That meant that he wasn’t steady on his feet, right? Even this young, I’d seen a lot of videos of heroes fighting, and I remembered a fight where Spider-Man had taken advantage of the fact that he was smaller and more nimble than Rhino to trip the stronger man. I wasn’t really fast or nimble, but it’d probably work. Normally, I wouldn’t have fought back against Kacchan, but I had...a quirk? Or was it a metapower? Or a mutation? It probably wasn’t magic. But it was a _superpower_ and it was mine, and that was enough.

As his next punch came in, the flames of a small explosion surrounding it, I knew what I had to do. I dropped low, sweeping out with my legs as I used my hands to brace myself. Caught unaware by the tactic and me actually bothering to stand up to him, Kacchan fell. The fall knocked the wind out of him, and the little blond boy stared up at the sky for a few minutes, questioning what the hell had just happened.

“Deku... you powerless loser, how?” He wheezed.

“I’m not powerless, and I’m not a Deku! I’m sick of you acting like this all the time, Kacchan!” 

“Acting like what, Deku?” The boy I saw as my best friend said as he picked himself up. “Stop saying stupid shit!” 

He threw himself at me again, fists blazing. My power and the ridiculous amount of hero fights i’d watched worked together again to help me, and there it was. Kacchan wasn’t guarding his chest, and this time’s flaming punch was even sloppier. I managed to stop the blow by striking his elbow, before using all the strength I had in my small body to physically push him back.

“That’s _your entire problem_ , Kacchan! You think everything you do is fine because you’re strong, but that’s not right!” I yelled, my newfound powers bolstering my shaky confidence.

“That’s stupid! Heroes are heroes ‘cause they’re strong, shitty Deku!” The little blond boy yelled back at me, rushing at me yet again.

Even so young, though, I was smart enough to know that was wrong, we both were. Now, I know Katsuki was just a spoiled brat who’d never really been effectively taught that he wasn’t the greatest thing since sliced bread, but at the time I sincerely meant what I was about to say. It was these words, I think, that set the tone for Kacchan and I’s future relationship, and the people we became. Ultimately, we weren’t so different, you know? We both wanted to be heroes like the ones who inspired us, we just had a different idea of what that meant. In another world, an even less confident Izuku Midoriya would have a terrible relationship with a Katsuki Bakugo whose ego far outsized his strength, but that wasn’t my world.

“No, Kacchan! That’s how a villain thinks! Being a hero is about doing the right thing _,_ because even Superman needs help sometimes, and _because heroes help people!”_ I screamed the last bit loud enough that it practically counted as a sonic attack.

Katsuki suddenly came to a stop, standing stock still, the sweat-powered explosive flames around his hands dying. Later, when we talked about that day, he told me that it was all too much for him. Me standing up to him, humiliating him in front of his lackeys, spitting on his beliefs about heroes, that he couldn’t even be angry because of how utterly impossible what had happened was to him. The Powerless loser, Deku, couldn’t do this, so I wasn’t the loser anymore. I was someone different, someone who could maybe be a rival to the Great Katsuki Bakugo. We were still standing on that bridge, and his little lackeys had backed off onto solid ground.

He stood staring at me, his anger slowly returning, and he said some words I’ll never forget.

“You know, maybe you’re not a Deku after all.” He said softly, still glaring at me.

It was about that point that my quirk, still running full throttle, switched off. I was weirdly tired, like I'd just ran a marathon. The exhaustion was partially physical, but mostly emotional and mental. My new power took a heavy toll, it seemed, and I was a very small child. As I stood there, staring into Katsuki’s eyes, my vision began to go black. As I passed out, all I was thinking about was how upset this was going to make him.

~~~

Some time later, I struggled back to consciousness, my blurred vision only really telling me there were 5 people in the stark white room, one much shorter than the others. As my vision began to clear, I heard a familiar, somewhat angry voice speak. 

“Hey, old hag! Shut your flappy old mouth, Deku is waking up!” The somewhat high-pitched, aggressive tones of one Katsuki Bakugo resounded through the room.

As my vision cleared, I quickly realized who the other four figures were. A tall, skinny, muscular man with long messy black hair swept back into a ponytail, warm light brown eyes that looked like you were staring into a pool of honey, and a warm, friendly face that was overall soft despite his strong chin. Next to him was a short, somewhat skinny woman who was surprisingly fit given her small body frame, with verdant green eyes that matched her long hair she hadn’t bothered to put up and a nervous expression on her soft,round face. Across the hospital bed from them stood a tall, somewhat muscular blond woman with red eyes, an aggressive expression, and a short, spiky hairstyle. Next to her was a tall,wide framed man with glasses, brown hair in a similar yet different spiky style to the woman next to him, a mustache, and a very stressed-out expression on his face. What surprised me most, though? The red-eyed blond child at the foot of the bed, who by the marks on his cheeks and the fact that more than his irises looked red, had obviously been _crying_.

These people were Hisashi Midoriya, my father, still in the red skintight suit he wore for work with white vertical stripes on the torso, a circular golden belt buckle, and yellow flame designs on his crimson-gloved wrists and booted ankles. My mother, Inko, was dressed somewhat more simply, in a green jumpsuit with three red crystals set into silvery metal settings on the chest, a white cape, and black boots with similar red gemstones set into the shins. Auntie Mitsuki Bakugo and Uncle Masaru were dressed casually,in matching jeans, sneakers, and white t-shirts, Uncle Masaru wearing one shirt that said “I’m With Furious” and Auntie Mitsuki wearing one that said “I’m Furious”. Kacchan, meanwhile, was wearing the same khaki shorts and black tee with sandals he’d been... however long ago I had been knocked out.

Dad raised one eyebrow as Kacchan spoke, and then took a second to think before replying.

“Katsuki-kun. While I appreciate you looking out for my boy, please don’t insult Izuku or Mitsuki.” Dad said, his warm tone belied by the stern look he gave the blond child.

Kacchan just rolled his eyes and jumped onto the foot of my bed, taking a closer look at me. I knew that look, and while it was familiar, it was also different. He was sizing me up like he usually did, but there wasn’t any of the usual disdain or disappointment that he looked at me with. Today, Kacchan’s eyes held apprehension, respect, curiosity, challenge...and a little bit of gratitude? Or was that fear? I couldn’t quite tell, and it could be either, since while I was pretty good at reading people even then, I wasn’t exactly a professional.

“Uncle Hisashi. I’m not calling him a Deku cause he’s weak or spineless.” He said, glaring into my father’s eyes from his seat near my feet.

Dad’s eyes sparkled with amusement and a bit of concern, before he spoke again.

“Oh? Then please enlighten me, Katsuki.” Dad chuckled.

Aunt Mitsuki opened her mouth, as if to reproach both my dad and her errant son, but Uncle Masaru grabbed her wrist and shook his head, and Mom put her pointer finger to her own lips, as if to shush her. Despite making some rather impressive grumbling noises about it, she shut her mouth and decided to let her son speak his piece. Said son flashed his father a grateful look before thinking for a bit and then opening his mouth. When Kacchan spoke, it was the quietest and least aggressive I’d heard him be up to this point.

“ `Cause his eyes glowed with weird green numbers and he beat my ass for acting like a jerk when he just wanted to help. I thought he was pitying me, but instead he told me I was acting like an ass. That’s why he’s a Deku, because he won’t give up on me, even though I’ve treated him like crap for two years.” By the end, Katsuki was obviously upset, his quiet tones almost turning into sobs. I scooted over to him, wrapping him into a hug, and his tears soaked into my hospital gown.

Dad just nodded, as if the answer satisfied him. There was a brief series of looks and nods exchanged between the adults in the room. That would normally have unnerved me, but I was too busy consoling Kacchan about having been an absolutely shit friend to really process it. I just sat there hugging him for a bit, oblivious to everything else, until Aunt Mitsuki spoke.

“In that case, you won’t mind helping Hisashi and Inko train Izuku, will ya, brat?” She asked, almost innocently.

Katsuki aggressively nodded, his usual fire coming back into his eyes. He aggressively returned my hug, crushing me slightly, before giving me a look that said that I was stuck with him now, whether I wanted it or not. I wasn’t exactly averse to that, so I said nothing, and just gave him my patented All-Might “I Am Here” grin. It wasn’t like he’d changed over night or anything, but he’d just been through a humbling experience, had pretty obviously gotten a talking-to from his parents, and he’d only had six years of people encouraging him to act like a shitcan just because his quirk was strong. I shudder to think about how our relationship would have been if, say, Kacchan had gone 15 years with only his mother at all attempting to correct his behavior, which I know for a fact happened to at least one other me and Katsuki, and is apparently surprisingly common in other worlds of the multiverse, though given some of the things that are common in the multiverse, I don’t put a lot of stock on it.

I’ve seen so much weird stuff during all the weird multiversal shenanigans that seem to inevitably happen every so often. Powerless Izukus, ones that became Spiderman or Superman, Ones with vastly different powerss, ones where my dad’s All For One, worlds where Toshinori is my biological dad instead, ones where I get taught magic by Doctor Strange, worlds where the only kind of superpowers are quirks, worlds where there are quirks and metahuman powers but no X-gene,worlds where things like magic and qi are the only power, worlds where me or people I know have different sexualities or genders, all sorts of stuff! 

_Ahem_. Anyways, back on track. From that day forwards, I began training with my parents and Kacchan, and it was slow going at first, and I still didn't have much faith in myself, but I was stepping onto the path to being a Hero.

~~~

After some testing with a completely different doctor than the frankly shady Tsubasa, it was discovered that my power was from the X-Gene and not a Quirk Factor or Metagene, meaning that if I _did_ possess a metapower or quirk, its activation would have to be triggered by circumstances and could happen as late as my teens in the case of a Quirk or even ranging into adulthood for a Metapower, though it could be as soon as tomorrow. There are plenty of people who have two out of the three, though very rarely does anyone manifest all three, and some people also manifest a higher-than-normal innate affinity to magic around the same age the X-gene usually activates. As such, the two decided to take me to a Quirk Counselor who was licensed for both Mutation and the other sorts of power, just in case I developed more powers.

Normally, the X-Gene doesn’t activate until puberty or close to it, but it can sometimes manifest younger, as some people with the x-gene get their mutations at birth! In my case, my x-gene activated early due to my dad having both an X-Gene mutation and a Quirk, and my Mom’s powers coming from her natural Quirk, Attraction, undergoing a mutation and gaining both power and versatility after an accident involving a particle generator when she was about 12, turning it into Gravitation, the the ability to control gravity with her mind. 

Mom can essentially manipulate gravitons and anti-gravitons with her mind, allowing her a pretty wide range of powers. She can alter the weight of things, levitate herself and others, create a graviton beam that hits the target with a high amount of concussive force depending on how much power she’s exerting, create forcefields, and even make an object develop a gravitational pull of its own! Her quirk’s main weaknesses are that it places a lot of mental stress on her to manipulate a lot of things at once or beyond a certain distance, and that controlling gravitons takes a lot of energy, which her quirk can convert from calories, meaning Mom has to eat a lot to use her quirk effectively, like Fatgum-san or the various Flashes.

Alongside my dad, she’s a Pro Hero. He’s Sunfire, the Solar Hero, and she’s Graviton, the Gravity Hero! Dad’s got both his quirk, Fire Breath, and the mutant power , Sun Forge. This power has been held by a lot of people in Dad’s family. It’s the power to absorb solar radiation and use it to generate and control plasma, using it to create blasts of heat, radiation, concussive force, or just plain fire.In addition, he can see into the infrared and his mutation gives him a good degree of protection from heat and radiation when it’s active. He can even use his power to fly by focusing a stream of ionized air beneath himself! His quirk isn’t super impressive in comparison, but he can supercharge it with the power his mutation grants him,making it an incredibly intimidating form of offense. On the downside, though, that means dad needs to get a lot of sunlight to power himself, and if he exceeds the limit of what his mutation can handle, can burn himself, and he’s not immune to concussive force or just a good old punch in the face from someone who can put up with his fire.

As such, they’ve both become fairly proficient physical fighters, Mom enhancing her fighting style with her Quirk and Dad using his for people he can’t or doesn’t feel the need to use his powers against. This really helped when they began training me, as my mutant power was very much geared towards helping me fight without any sort of supernatural ability.

My mutant power, Scan, is pretty weird for me to have given the nature of my parents’ abilities, but it fits me very well.We pretty quickly discovered that Scan takes the knowledge in my head and the raw information my senses bring in, and uses this and my brain’s naturally high ability to process information to present me something quite similar to a first person action game’s Heads Up Display. Scan’s information, coupled with my strategic way of thinking, provides a lot of assistance in battles, as it points out weak points I’ve noticed, helps me evaluate and react to danger, points out what other people are doing, and even helps me predict optimal courses of action to take. Scan’s operation is dependent on how much brainpower and energy I pour into it, meaning that using it to its highest levels constantly is a double edged sword. 

While I fight at my best when I push Scan to its limit, that very quickly exhausts me both physically and mentally unless I have some source of energy to support me, meaning I need to snack pretty heavily if it’s used for extended periods, and I can easily faint from exhaustion if I push myself too far. In addition, Scan can’t provide me information I don’t know or can’t process, and given that it’s a product of my mind its predictions can be influenced by my emotions, particularly fear and panic. It also doesn’t provide any physical enhancements or additional senses or anything beyond being able to access the full brunt of what my senses bring in where a normal person’s brain heavily restricts what’s processed consciously, but that’s a weakness of its own. In the end, Scan is a very good support power that makes me heavily reliant on support items, my physical conditioning, my fighting skills, and my own judgement to be of any real use. As such, my training with my parents and Kacchan would be heavily focused on all of these factors and being able to fall back on those even if I wasn’t using my powers, because I sure as hell wasn’t going to let the fact that my superpower wasn’t some incredibly powerful offensive ability keep me from being a hero.

  
  


~~~

One week later, my parents introduced me to two men to help me develop and hone my fighting style. I'd need to be able to create a style that worked around other people's powers, and that wasn't overly reliant on my own powers in case I got caught in a situation where someone could shut them down or where I couldn't afford to use Scan to its full potential. Plus, fighting in that way, in a world where nearly everyone who could leaned heavily on their superpowers in a fight would be a big advantage.

The man who'd be focusing on teaching me fighting like a powerless person and martial arts skills was a tall and somewhat lanky man of average build, with piercing blue eyes, a wild mop of blond hair with two bangs that stuck out and hung down as if they were some sort of antenna, and a kind smile. He seemed to be at least a few years older than Mom and Dad, though I couldn't tell how many. His name was Toshinori Yagi, and his smile reminded me of Dad's or All Might's, and even the man's features were reminiscent of what All Might's would look like if his muscles weren't ridiculously supercharged by his Quirk. Really, that should've been a warning sign, but c'mon, nobody suspects the guy dorky enough to dress in red sneakers, green cargo pants, white shirt, and a UA letterman jacket of being All Might!

The other man, a shorter, younger man with shoulder length messy black hair tied up into a messier bun, a deadpan expression, dead black eyes, and scruffy facial hair, was Shouta Aizawa.He was stern and taciturn where Toshinori was full of life and energy, but someone like me, someone who got by on reading people, could tell that under it there was a fire in him that had nothing to do with any superpower. This man, the depressed one in the plain black grandpa loafers, grey sweats and faded One Piece T-Shirt, would teach me how to fight around Quirks, to level the playing field with smart thinking, support items, careful planning, and doing completely batshit off the wall things to surprise my opponents. I’d almost failed to recognize that he was Eraserhead, but the telltale aura of “I will take no bullshit” gave him away.

But enough about what they would do, let’s get back to _meeting them._

“Hello, Young Midoriya! I presume you know why my compatriot and I are here?” Yagi said, giving me that signature smile I’d always associated with All Might.

“Y-yeah!” I stuttered. “But I thought both the senseis my folks asked to help were Pro Heroes? I recognize Eraserhead-san, but I can’t really place you, Yagi-san!” The words fell from my mouth, screechy and slightly accusatory.

Yagi chuckled, and the sound was very familiar, but I still couldn’t place it.

“Well that, my boy, isbecause I’m using part of my quirk to...not exactly disguise my appearance, but you can say that if I was quirkless or had a different quirk, I’d look like this.” His tone was confident and warm, and as he smiled at me, the brilliant white flash of his teeth startled me a bit.

“So...what kind of Quirk is it, then ,and why did my old folks choose you?” I asked.

I knew I was letting my excitement and curiosity overwhelm my tact, as was often the case when I was confronted with a new Hero, Villain, or superpower to study, but I was too excited to learn about this mysterious man’s Quirk. Aizawa shot me a strange look, but he also seemed curious, so he kept his mouth shut as Yagi stood there for a couple minutes and thought about it. 

“Well, part of that is because Hisashi and Inko have been very good friends of mine for a very long time, but the other part is that I was originally an ordinary student with no powers trying to be a Hero, but due to some special circumstances, I ended up inheriting One For All from my Sensei, Nana Shimura.”

“One For All, the first Legacy Quirk, and one of the first non-magic Legacy-type superpowers? The power used by people like Lady Inanna, Lariat and Paragon, that boosted not only their bodies _butalsotheirpowers_?” I said, getting more excited as I talked. Not only was Yagi someone like me, who’d been powerless until he just suddenly wasn’t, he was the latest in a legacy of powerful heroes who hadn’t just fought All For One, but had been heroes in their own right! Hell, Paragon had been one of the very first generation of Heroes, having founded the Justice Society as a teenager with Doctor Fate and the others, and having fought the Axis Powers alongside the Invaders!

“Huh. That explains a lot.” Aizawa deadpanned, but the look he was giving Yagi said they’d talk about it later. Yagi gave the man a shrug and a resigned look in return, then pointedly looked at me before addressing me again.

“Yes, young Midoriya.” He flashed me another brilliant grin, and again I got that faint All-Might like impression.

“Can I see it in action, Yagi-sensei?” I asked, already anticipating a no. After all, wouldn’t that be the same as revealing his Hero identity to me after he went to all the trouble to use his secret identity. Aizawa-sensei rolled his eyes again, but he was smirking slightly. Was he amused by my audacity, or did he just consider it as stupid of a question as I did and found that funny? I didn’t know and I was much more concerned with Yagi’s answer.

“Tell you what, Mini-Midoriya. You give it your all while Aizawa and I are training you, and I’ll show you what I can do some day.” He gave me that grin again, but this time it had a challenging edge to it

“I’ll do everything I can! Plus Ultra!” I cheered, amped up by curiosity and the desire to prove myself.

Yagi-san and Aizawa exchanged an amused look before they echoed the sentiment.

“Plus Ultra!”

“...Plus Ultra.”

Things would continue much like this for the next several years, with my parent’s unshaking support, Kacchan’s former bullying having softened into a tsundere nature, and the continued jeering and mocking of the other kids (and some shitty adults) for the fact that despite my superpower being suited for literally any other field, I still wanted to be a hero. Things would change drastically on two days. The day All Might took on All For One and got injured, and the day I fought the Sludge Villain, but we’re not quite ready for that yet. Instead, I’m going to tell you how a very young Izuku Midoriya and an explosive tsundere became friends with the son of the man who was, at the time, the #2 Hero, and maybe a couple other stories in there to give some things the proper context.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I uh. I don't stand for just easily forgiving abusers, so I had Izuku trash the kid and teach him that power isn't everything. Katsuki's still going to be somewhat similar to canon Katsuki, but he's certainly not the type of person he is there, because he got humbled and has good role models.


End file.
